Ram Rider
The Ram Rider card is unlocked from Hog Mountain (Arena 10) or a Legendary Chest. It spawns a moderate-high health woman riding a ram. The Ram itself targets buildings while the Rider only targets troops, rooting them. A Ram Rider card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Ram Rider herself has a snare which reduces movement speed by 85%. It will slow wind-ups, spawns, and charges such as Bandit, Witch, and Prince. However, the snare does not stun so Sparky and Inferno Dragon will still destroy her. *The snare does not also reduce attack speed like the Ice Wizard's attack, so if she is in the range of an enemy unit, they will attack at full speed. *Just like any other ranged unit, the Ram Rider will target the nearest valid target. However, she is unique in that she will prioritize non-snared troops over snared ones – even if they are on low health. *She can very easily keep 1 or 2 troops snared but struggles with 3 or more. *Ram Rider's snare does not prevent troops from attacking. This makes ranged troops like the Electro Wizard strong counters to Ram Rider. However, short-range troops like Minions (they have a range of 1.6) will not attack Ram Rider until she runs into range, or until they slowly reach her. *Snared melee troops can still attack her, although she can easily run past them after charging. You can prevent this by placing the troop near the Ram Rider's destination. *The Ram Rider's snare does not completely stop units from moving, so melee units with a high movement speed like the Lumberjack or Fire Spirits can still inch closer to her as she attacks. *Ram Rider can easily shut down slow, tanky troops such as P.E.K.K.A. The rider snares them, rendering them almost completely immobile. *The Skeleton Army and Minion Horde can completely stop a Ram Rider if you react quick enough. The P.E.K.K.A. and Mega Knight are also great counters because of their high health and high damage (Mega Knight knocks the Ram Rider back when he spawns, giving more time to destroy them). Place them near the Ram Rider or she'll snare them, immobilizing them and dealing massive damage on the tower. *The Ram Rider is very viable on defense, given the situation. She can almost completely immobilize single troops, such as a Golem or Mini P.E.K.K.A.. This makes her a great counter to the Hog Rider, Balloon and herself since she can slow them down heavily and prevent a lot of damage from being dealt. With her slow speed, she won't move fast enough to allow the unit to be freed until it has taken a lot of damage. *The Ram Rider can be used with Minions or Bats. These air troops can help protect the Ram Rider from counters like Goblins or Goblin Gang. History * The Ram Rider card was added to the game on 25/12/18. * The January 2019 Update changed the Ram Rider's card description. It used to read "Her bola snares enemy troops while Ram heads for the nearest building! Rams and Hogs don't mingle at parties..." * On 1/4/19, a Balance Update reduced the Ram Rider's snare movement speed reduction from 100% to 85%. Trivia *The Ram Rider is one of the two troop cards with the "Ranged Ground & Air targeting unit riding on Melee Building targeting unit" pattern, the other being the Goblin Giant. However, the Rider cannot attack alone if the Ram is destroyed. *The Rider and the Ram are the subjects of some Emotes. *The Rider on the Ram is currently the only troop in the game that only attacks troops.